potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Emperor Nexus/My top 30 Roleplayers of all time list
Note (This should be top 29 of all time) and..... This is just my opinion, I do not expect anyone to agree, but if you do, thats great. THIS IS NOT COMPLETE YET, so I apologize for any places where I don't finish a thought. Honorable Mentions (People I believe do not get enough credit, but did not make the list either way) Matthew O'Malley - One of the most controversial players that has ever played. He is widely regarded as a "Terrorist", or many other things. John Daniels- Basil Brawlmonks 3rd in Command, and a former officer of the group Elite Musket Men. He joined up with Basil Brawlmonk in the beginning of his group "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.". He was the head of the SPARTANS Military, and one of Basils most loyal Officers. Charles Warmonk - Basil Brawlmonks right hand man, and head of Basil Brawlmonk's Navy, be it in SPARTANS, United Allies or TSUNAMI. He later retired and joined "Dark Archive" where he became one of the leading officers. Blake - One of the British head Admirals, and a veteran of both Paradoxian Wars. He is known for playing a key role in multiple conflicts in the Paradoxian Wars George Sailward - Known for his large mouth, and sometimes disrespectful attitude. He is one of Pearsons Wrights most loyal followers. He is also known for his complete disregard of rules, following after his mentor Pearson in the process being involved in many game changing moments. Kwagar- He in my honest opinion is one of the most widely disregarded players in the game. He was a mainstay in many conflicts outside the Paradoxian War, and he occassionaly got involved in the Paradoxian Wars. He was very controversial on his stance on Norway. He claimed to be the Emperor of Norway, but it was never officially realized. Spartan Petalbee - Leader of Spartans Savvy, Spartan Petalbee was the cornerstone of the Spanish Empire for a long time. This was until his son, Pearson Wright was able to overthrow his father and start the long trek that is his career. My List 30. Eric Machawk - One of the head Generals and 2nd in command of the War Machine known as "United Allies", Eric Machawk was the real muscle of United Allies. He was involved in both the 1st and 2nd Paradoxian Wars. He spent the 1st and part of the 2nd half of the Paradoxian War in United Allies, and the other half of the Paradoxian war at the side of Basil Brawlmonk. 29. Robert Seasteel - The founder of the War Machine known as United Allies. He was first a proud servant of the British Empire originally starting in the EITC with "EITC Black Sharks" alongside William Darkvane. He was a key player in the 1st and part of the 2nd Paradoxian War, before eventually turning on the British and wanting to gain the throne of the unsettled France. The first regime of United Allies was brought down by the guild S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. (in its infancy) and the British in the "The Battle of Driftwood" (as that is where the United Allies ship was sunk for the final time before retreating). 28. Jack Redsilver - Known for being a great SVSer in the Paradox. Jack Redsilver played a role as one of the Spanish Admirals in the 1st Paradoxian War. However, after the 1st Paradoxian War ended, Jack Redsilver stopped much of his activity and went silent. 27. Marie Antoinette - The Mother of Grace Goldtimbers, and the original Queen of France. She was the wife of Johnny Goldtimbers. 26. William Sharkskull - During the 1st Paradoxian War, William Sharkskull was one of Pearson Wrights head Generals and a very respected figure within the Spanish Empire. 25. Jeremiah Garland - One of the very game changing British officials, and a very sound political voice. He was known as a very respected leader within the British Empire during both the 1st and 2nd Paradoxian Wars. Jeremiah Garland, in my honest opinion, Jeremiah was probably the 2nd best orator the British had ever seen. But the reason hes not up higher on my list, is because thats what he was, an orator not a real force. 24. Nate Raidhawk - Leader of the Spanish guild "El Banditios" he is known for being a feirce military leader, who gave passionate speeches, and fought hard on the feild of battle. He will forever be remembered as one of the most valiant warriors to play the game. 23. Basil Brawlmonk - The founder of the legendary "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." guild, Basil came from literally nothing at all in the Pirates Online world. He became a prominent player in the 2nd Paradoxian War with his many battles against the British and Spanish. He is known for running one of the most elite military units ever. However the one area he did lack was SVS, he was however eventually able to gain SVS power, and was able to take his small power to the to top of the game. He later went on after SPARTANS to Co GM, TSUNAMI and ressurect the guild of his old rival, United Allies. 22. Lord Andrew Mallace - Lord Mallace was an EITC Lord (Obviously, hence the name "Lord") who played a role in both Paradoxian Wars, be it on the "Pirates Online Players Wikia" or POTCO itself. During the 2nd Paradoxian War, he was more on the wikia, and just worked somewhat of a desk job for the British being an orator, as he is known for being an intelligent orator. 21. Remy - A pirate General who is known for being a warrior. He was no politican, he let his actions do the speaking for him. However, eventually, this lack of being able to survive the grind of politics led to his downfall. He is remembered as one of the only successful pirate Generals 20. Spade - Considered by many as the greatest jumper to ever live. He is known by the general community, for his massive ego and jumping prowess. But it is what he did in the roleplay community that gets him on this list. He was once one of the key people in the Spanish Empire. He won many key battles for the Spanish. And played a very prominent role in the 1st Paradoxian War 19. Cad Bane - Lord in the EITC, Cad bane played a large role in the 1st Paradoxian War. He was more of an orator however that relied more on his soldiers and his keen wits than anything else. 18. Cadet - "Ferdiand Clemente" or simply the son of Pearson Wright, played a gigantic role in the development of the Spanish Empire as a whole. He played a large role in the 1st Paradoxian War, before breaking away and rebelling against his father, Pearson. After being defeated by Pearson, Cadet faded into obscurity. 17. Captain Skull X - Known for his Military guild "Skulls Marines". It was the most famous Pirate Military guild that had no affiliation with any country. He was known for his confrontations with "INFERNO" among many others. Eventually, Captain Skull made alliances with the British/EITC. However, his skulls Marines were destroyed by Captain Leon. He then became a General in the British Military after being offered a spot by the king of England, John Breasly. 16. Pablo Swordmaster - Pablo Swordmaster was credited as one of the founders of the EITC. He is also one of the most influential leaders to ever be in Britian or the EITC in general. If his tenure was not short, he would have been ranked up near the 4 or 3 spot. 15. John Breasly - The King of England and Ireland among all those other titles. John Breasly got his start alongside Robert McRoberts. And has since earned a reputation as a feirce orator and is one of the most powerful people that has ever played(The reason he is not up higher is due to the fact that he did none of the heavy lifting in game for the British, and never did much and ran the British from outside the game, most British never getting a glimpse of their king). 14. Robert McRoberts - The legendary ruler of "Viceroyalty Co." He started his legacy, by trying to overthrow "William O'Roberts". He was one of the main innovaters in England. He is known for many battles with the likes of Nate Raidhawk and his "El Banditos". He was also known for being a very astute politician, and after a falling out with the British, he left and joined Spain. He was able to help expand "The Paradox" and rose to the rank "Marshall" in the Spanish Military. 13. Sven Daggersteel - Sven Daggersteel was known for many things, including his skills in "jumping" and "SVS". He is known for the role he played in the 2nd Paradoxian War. As the British were fading into obscurity, and Pearson was gaining power fast, and were closing in on a victory in the 2nd Paradoxian War, Sven was able to gather the British, and was able to rebuild the British, who were in shambles. Under Sven, the British were able to make a comeback, and drive Pearson away. 12. Samuel Redbeard - Head of the Co. Black Guard, Samuel Redbeard is regarded as one of the most respected British Generals to play. He is known for the many wars he fought against "Captain Leon" which was a very back and forth war. He was even known for when he left the British and tried to take over, an endeavour which he failed to accomplish. 11. Hippie - Hippie, is the 2nd most famous "jumper" to ever play the game. And one of the main Generals of during the 1st Paradoxian War. He was once an officer of the Paradox, and was known for his nonchalant attitude, that when provoked made him a great orator. Hippie eventually left the Spanish, and then rejoined, and then left once more. 10. Lord Davy Menace - One of the founders of what would later become the British Empire. Which was at the time the "EITC". The reason he is up so high, is because an arguement can be made that he is the father of all roleplay. 9. Jack Swordmenace - A legendary French Roleplayer, and the partner of Francis Bluehawk. He was of course known for his ability as an "SVSer" and was the older brother of "Duchess of Anemois", and son of Johnny Goldtimbers. He went into the Paradox to gain France, and was able to convince Captain Leon to hand over "Co. Black Guard" to Samuel Redbeard. 8. Duchess of Anemois - Duchess of Anemois, was a legend within the game. And was the undisputed Queen of France. Duchess, the daughter of Johnny Goldtimbers and Marie Antoinette was able to make a name for herself in the game as the Queen. She was a pacisfist and despised war. However, she was admired for being able to withstand war with the British, and the Spanish. She was a known supporter of John Breasly in uniting England, Scotland, and Wales under one banner. 7. Captain Leon - arguably the most controversial player in general to ever be on POTCO. He is known to the roleplay community as the "Cutler Beckett" of roleplay. As that is who many compared him too during the first incarnation of Captain Leon. He is known for his many wars against Samuel Redbeard, and was a very key player in both the 1st and 2nd Paradoxian Wars. But he is also known for his 2012-2013 purge of pirates online accounts, destroying multiple guilds, and players. That is what makes him controversial and made him the most despised man in the pirates online community during that time. 6. Hector Wildhayes - A man who played a very large role in the 1st Paradoxian War. This man, was along with Pearson, William Sharkskull, Hippie among other Spanish mainstays in the 1st Paradoxian War, were able to change the game to the highest degree. Hector Wildhayes was the author of the legendary Ranger Code. Hector Wildhayes was around until eventually being terminated in The Paradox. After this, Hector Wildhayes disappeared. 5. Benjamin Macmorgan - The Leader of the Co. Empire, and one of the most influential British figures ever. His guild is where many key roleplayers got there start. Under Benjamin Macmorgan and his incarnation of the East India Trading Company. 4. I could not decide on who deserves to be #4 3. Francis Bluehawk - Francis Bluehawk is one of the premier strategists to ever be in roleplay. He may not be the king, but he is the father of France, and the most well known Frenchmen to play the game ever. He is known for being the man at the helm of "Francis Brigade", one of the most elite fighting forces ever conceived in Pirates Online. He is also known for his wars against the British among others and will forever be remembered as one of the most respected Generals to ever play Pirates Online. 2. Johnny Goldtimbers - The Legendary Leader of the British Empire, and EITC. He is known as one of the most respected and feared men to ever play the game. He is known as a feirce orator and powerful man. He is one of the only people that can say he defeated the likes of Pearson Wright in combat. He had a very long career, and was one of the main people in both the 1st and 2nd paradoxian wars. 1. Pearson Wright - Pearson Wright, Carlos Da Vinci Clemente, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Phillipe V Clemente, are just a few names for this man. This man was single handidly able to hold off the British and defeat them on many occassions. In some cases completly tearing the British a new one. Something nobody, ever besides Pearson himself can say. He was the most key figure in both the 1st and 2nd Paradoxian Wars, arguably the 2 most important events in roleplay history. Whether you love him, or you hate him. Which it is very split down the middle, Pearson is unarguably the greatest of all time, the "GOAT" whatever you want to call it. Category:Blog posts